Fight of a Life Time
by YoungandDumb
Summary: It was around six in the morning when my watch ended. I was exhausted. I've never been a morning person, but somehow, I was stuck with the morning watch. I was sitting on a log by the fire, which was now only smoldering coals. It was a full on struggle trying to keep my eyes open. My eyes flashed wide open, however, when I heard a twig snap. I grabbed my bow from my belt. Chapter 1


**Hey ya'll! Do you remember RedFlash1027 from around a year ago? Well thats me! I forgot my email and password I used with it, so I just made this one :D Anyways, this is my new story, and instead of using youtubers, Im trying a new approach with actual minecraft characters. **

Chapter 1

Left...Right...Left...Right...  
>That was all that filled my mind, making it back to the camp. Alive. I held on to my bow for dear life. The skeletons had appeared out of no where, shooting me at speeds I didn't know were possible.<p>

I was running low on arrows, a mere 5 left. "Only a few more minutes and you're home free..." I kept reminding myself. There had been a cease fire for around 2 minutes, but my nerves were so jumpy that at any sound, I readied my bow. This jumpiness cause me to almost hit my best friend, Noah.

"Kayla? You there?" I heard, but my brain being fried, I still held my bow, ready to fire. The strain of tonight was painted across my face. My hands were shaking from grasping my bow so intensely. "Kayla! Its Me! Noah! What happened?!" he shouted as I entered into our small camp. It wasn't very impressive. A small fire was burning in the middle with a stack of wood next to it. We had two tents, both in poor condition. One was for me, the other for Noah and Jack.

Noah was taller then me, at 6'0, me being 5'7. He was 19. He had a mop of black hair that he tended to spike. Most people considered him the 'bad boy' of our group. His eyes, however, were what stood out most about him. They were a bright, clear blue. They seemed to penetrate your soul. The blue contrasted nicely against his tanned face. He wore dark jeans, torn at the knees, that tightened towards his ankles. His shoes were black and worn out from days of being in the wilderness. He wore a white V-neck with a black pocket, which he usually kept small tools in. The shirt was underneath a black leather jacket, which he always wore.

Jack was quite the opposite of Noah. Jack was the oldest in our group, being 20. His blonde hair swept across his forehead, covering about half of one of his light brown eyes. He was more cautious in his ways, planning everything carefully, and mostly coming out with success. He was around an inch shorter then Noah. His black jeans had begun to fray at the bottoms. He wore black shoes like Noah, however they were less worn. He wore a red tank top that was partially tucked into his jeans. His belt was white, standing out against his jeans. His skin had been tanned nicely over the past weeks.

I was a combination of the two. Both sensible, and willing to fight at any second. I was the youngest in our group, being 18 and a half. I usually kept my long brown hair pulled back in a partial braid, but my bangs always fell out, covering one of my green eyes. My skin, already having been tanned, had darkened slightly, making my eyes pop. Being a mixture of the two, I wore black jeans as well. My maroon converse had a layer of dust towards the toes and the ankle. My V-neck was maroon, matching my shoes, with the front tucked into my jeans. My belt was white, like Jack's. I had a White letterman's jacket with black stripes. I tended to roll the sleeves to my elbows, since I 'wasn't afraid of getting dirty'.

"Kayla? You there?" Noah asked, shaking my shoulders slightly.

"Yea, sorry, just been a long night..." I stated, coming back to reality.

"What exactly happened?" Jack asked, barely looking up from the fish he was frying.

"I'll tell you after you give me some of that fish." I said as I walked over to where Jack was crouching by the fire. I flashed him my 'suck up' smile. "Pretty Please?" I said batting my eyes.

"Alright missy." He said with a smirk, as he handed me some of the fish. I grabbed the tin plate and plopped down on a blanket by the fire. As I was eating, Noah come over and sat by me.

"Where's my fish, Kayla?" He said, poking me in the shoulder.

"Over there." I said, shoving him away from my fish.

"Mhm..." he said. "Hey look over there!". Me, being gullible, looked towards where he was pointing, only to see nothing. While I was looking away, Noah reached over, grabbed the rest of my fish, and shoved it in his mouth.

"You Jerk!" I said as I realized what he had done, as well as punching him in the shoulder while he cracked up laughing.

"You know you love me!" he responded putting me in a fake head-lock and rubbing my head, messing up my hair.

"Alright you lovebirds, break it up!" Jack said with a smirk on his face as he walked over to sit between us.

"Ha ha, very funny Jack." I said as I stood up to stretch. I looked up at the moon above. We had chosen one of the few spots in the woods that had a clear area overhead.

Yawning, I turned to the boys and said, "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. Noah, you have first watch."

"Alright..." he grumbled, sprawling on the blanket. "But...you better give me your fish the next time I ask!"

"How about...No. Now go on watch so we don't get attacked!" I responded. With this he got up and started to walk around camp, as was his custom. Jack and I went to our tents and slept until it was our turn to watch.

-Next Day-

It was around six in the morning when my watch ended. I was exhausted. I've never been a morning person, but somehow, I was stuck with the morning watch. I was sitting on a log by the fire, which was now only smoldering coals. It was a full on struggle trying to keep my eyes open. My eyes flashed wide open, however, when I heard a twig snap. I grabbed my bow from my belt, drew the arrow and waited.

"Woah! Woah! Hold your fire! Its Noah!" I heard from behind a tree. I lowered my bow and snickered. Noah had always been scared of my skills with the bow. I was a dead shot, rarely missing my mark.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked as he came to sit on the log beside me. He was usually the last to go to bed, and the last to wake up.

"Last night, there were quite a few skeletons. I think its time to move camp." he responded in a serious tone, which he never used.

The skeletons had always been our main problem. I had grown up around them. My parents, killed by them. Noah had a similar story. Jack, on the other hand, had had many close encounters with the skeletons. They had been the ones to keep him from returning home one night by guarding his house, holding his family hostage. We had been on the move for 2 years now, and we were about to move again..great.

**Wow...im rusty. Anyways, I need an OC for Jake! Yea, Ik this is early and all, but I still need one because my imagination isnt working :D So here's your form: **

**Name:**

**(Must be Female)**

**Appearance (hair color, eye color, outfit):**

**Favorite Weapon:**

**Character traits (what they're like, ex. Kind, sweet, shy, hot head):**

**Why they hate skeletons:**

**Age:**

**See ya'll in the next part :D**


End file.
